


Fuck The Space Time Continium

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Not Beta Read, Tags Are Hard, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Hermione was trying to keep her promise to Harry, really, but then she ran into George after not seeing him for months and then Bellatrix just had to fuck everything up. She had no idea what she was doing. Being stuck in the past with a Weasley Twin and a baby is hard, but living with PDST and Survivor's Guilt is harder. Oh, and to make matter's worse she completely changed the timeline and doesn't really have a time to go back to. This might just be the one thing worse than expulsion.
Relationships: George Weasley/TBA, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fuck The Space Time Continium

She couldn’t breathe, she’d been running for so long. She was tired and hungry and had no idea what day it was. All she knew was that she had to keep going. She looked back to see how the baby was doing. He was sleeping somehow, even with everything going on. She desperately wished her friends were here. 

Harry was dead, for good, Neville probably as good as dead, Ginny, Luna, even her roommates from Hogwarts were dead. She hadn’t seen Ron or any of the Weasley since they’d split up after going to the Tonks. She didn’t know what would happen from here, but she had to keep this kid safe, she’d promised Harry she’d look out for him. Someone was chasing her and she was pretty sure it was Bellatrix. She couldn’t get caught, she just couldn’t. She kept running until she ran into someone. Looked up in fright she saw it was George. 

George looked like he did the day they got separated, sad eyes, and the ghost of a smile. He was covered in blood, however. 

“George, what are you-”

“I got separated from my family and then Bellatrix started to chase me-”

“I thought she was chasing me.”

“Guess it's my lucky day,” said Bellatrix. Hermione gasped as George threw her behind him. She gripped her wand and threw a spell at the exact same time that George and Bellatrix also did. The light was blinding and then she heard someone shout. 

“TAKE HARRY AND RUN.” Hermione blinked and pushed George out of the way. She knew where they were, they were in Godric’s Hollow, and standing in front of them was Voldemort and James Potter. She didn’t even hesitate to yell out the spell.

“AVADA KEDAVRA.” Voldemort dropped like a rock and James gasped as he spotted her and George. She was about to speak up when Teddy started to cry. She unwrapped him and cradled him close to her. 

They were trapped in the past, somehow. She had no idea. She was so tired and hungry and she felt like she’d fall over. 

“‘Mione, are you alright?” She looked over at George and almost threw Teddy at him before she passed out. The last thing she saw was her dead best friend's face looking at her concerned. 

* * *

James was reeling. First Voldemort showed up to kill him, then he realized that he didn't have his wand, then two strangers with a baby came out of nowhere and killed Voldemort in front of him, possibly saving his life. 

“James, is everything safe?” He could hear the terror in Lily’s voice. He looked at the girl who just passed out and the red-headed boy leaning over her. Neither looked good, even the kid didn’t look good. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Bring Harry down, we need to get to St. Mungos.” Lily came running down with Harry. 

“What’s going on? Who are these people?” asked Lily as she came to stand beside her husband. 

“My name’s George, this is Hermione, and the baby is Teddy,” the red-haired man introduced himself. 

“Lily, these people dropped from the ceiling and saved us,” said James. Lily blinked in shock. 

“Let’s get her some help. James before we leave, contact Sirius and Remus to meet us at the hospital,” ordered Lily. James nodded and ran towards the fireplace. This was going to be a long night. 

* * *

After the long night, everyone was sitting in Hermione’s room, waiting for her to wake up. 

“So, now that it's just us four, will you tell us what you were doing in our house?” asked Lily. George had no idea how to answer that, right now he was trying to get Teddy to eat some of the food the healers brought for him. 

“Look, I have no idea how to even answer that. Hermione’s the smart one, besides a more pressing matter is getting this kid to eat,” said George. Teddy pushed the bottle away again. George couldn’t even get it near the kid. George sighed. Teddy suddenly laughed and turned his hair Weasley-Red. 

“Your Kid’s a Metamorphmagus?” asked Sirius.

“One, not my kid. Two, yeah so?” George was really tired and he wished Hermione would wake up and figure out how to get them back to where they belong. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. My cousin Dora is one too,” explained Sirius. George recalled that he already knew that fact, but he didn’t know if he should say that or not. George wasn’t sure what to do at all so he just stared at the baby. 

“So is he Hermione’s baby?” asked James. Teddy yet again knocked the bottle away. George took a deep breath. 

“Why don’t we just wait for her to wake up.” No one said anything as George tried and failed to get Teddy to eat. 

“Why don’t you let me try,” suggested Lily. George sighed and handed Teddy over to her. In another life, she would’ve been Godmother or something. Within seconds Teddy was finished eating and George just stared in shock. Before he could say anything or ask her how she did that, Hermione started to scream. George winced, it was probably nightmares. Maybe she’d wake up or maybe she’d keep dreaming. George really hoped she would wake up from this. He got up and moved closer to her, petting her hair and softly calling out her name. 

“NO!” George could hear her scream itching in his good ear. It's exactly how she sounded when Fred died. It was absolutely heart-shattering. 

“Hermione, it’s just a dream. Wake up, you’re safe, everything’s fine.” George started to shake her, trying to get her to wake up. Suddenly Hermione’s eyes shot open and she gasped, sitting up straight. Teddy looked over towards the bed. 

“Min-Min?” Teddy made grabby hands at her and Hermione, still taking deep breaths, reached out and took him. Hermione looked around the room. 

“George please tell me I’m dreaming,” requested Hermione. George snorted. 

“Wish I could, but you’re not.” Hermione sighed. Hermione turned to address the room. 

“I’m sure you all have many questions, so ask away,” said Hermione. 

“How’d you get in our house?” asked James. Hermione sat there for a second, formulating a response. 

“Well, we fell out of the roof, I guess.” George elbowed her. 

“Shouldn’t we tell them, maybe they could help,” suggested George in a whisper. 

“Fuck, George. I just realized. We can’t go back,” said Hermione, loud enough for the entire room to hear. 

“Go back where?” asked Remus. When he spoke up Teddy squealed. 

“Dada.” Teddy smiled and waved at him. 

“Did he just call Moony ‘dada’”? Asked Sirius. 

“Yes, he did. I meant we can’t go back to our time,” said Hermione. George’s eyes widened. 

“Why the hell not, Granger?” Hermione looked a bit sheepish. 

“Because that timeline doesn’t exist anymore. Look at who’s sitting in front of you. A very much alive Lily and James Potter. We already changed the future. We can’t go back, we could possibly end up in limbo,” explained Hermione. 

“Wait, back up, you guys are from the future?” asked Sirius, with shock dancing in his eyes. 

“Yes, I believe she just said that,” replied George. 

“We died?” Everyone looked towards James, and for the first time, George noticed a sleeping baby Harry in his arms. 

“Should I?” asked Hermione. 

“Well if we can’t go back, what’s the harm?” 

“You and Lily should’ve died tonight, leaving Harry an orphan and Sirius would’ve been wrongfully accused of your murder, Remus wouldn’t have been allowed to take Harry and the Longbottom’s would’ve been attacked in two days?? I believe.” Everyone was staring at Hermione. 

“Where would my son have ended up?” asked James. 

“Muggle relatives,” said George. 

“You mean my sister?” Hermione nodded. 

“So did you know me in the future?” asked Remus. Hermione smiled, thinking back to her third year. 

“Yeah, we did. We first met you when you became the DADA Professor. That was the year Mass-Murderer Sirius Black escaped prison. Long story short, Sirius was innocent, you turned into a werewolf and yeah… Anyways we would meet again when the Order of the Phoenix started back up. You were kind of like a mentor to my friends and I,” said Hermione. Lily decided to speak up. 

“So let me get this straight, you came from a future and accidentally changed things, meaning you can’t go back. Did you know my son?” George decided to answer that one. 

“Yes, we did. Once school started for him he’d stay with my family during breaks and Hermione, here was one of his best friends.” George put his hand on her shoulder. 

“A lot of stuff that happened in the future might not even happen anymore,” said Hermione. 

“Yeah, there’s no way the Dark Lord can come back, this time,” said George. Hermione’s eyes widened. 

“We have to destroy his Horcruxes.” George gave her a blank look, while Sirius gasped. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Hermione shook her head. 

“I guess there’s only one question left; when do we start?” asked Lily, putting the pieces together in her head. 

“I would never ask that of any of you,” said Hermione. 

“We want to help and I’m sure Alice and Frank would love to, too,” assured Lily. 

“And if you need a place to stay I have some spare rooms,” offered Sirius. Before Hermione could speak up, George stopped her. 

“That would be greatly appreciated, thank you,” said George. 

“I’ll go find a healer and see when you can leave,” said Lily, who left the room. Hermione gasped in pain, everyone turning to look at her. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Teddy just likes to yank on things.” Everyone in the room laughed at that. 

“I’d kind of like to know who’s baby that is,” said James. Sirius and Remus also nodded. Hermione and George shared a look. 

“I told them he wasn’t mine,” said George. Hermione sighed. 

“We can’t really tell you, actually. I think it’d be for the better if that was kept secret,” said Hermione. Teddy started to cry a little. “George is my bag here?” He nodded and handed it to her. She dug around inside and found what she was looking for. The one thing she was able to take from the Tonk’s house, other than photos, was Teddy's favorite toy. Harry had gotten him it as a joke. A stuffed werewolf. Teddy smiled and started laughing once he was handed the toy. 

“Is that a werewolf?” asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. 

“Hermione, the healer said if you felt fine you could leave whenever,” said Lily as she came back into the room. 

* * *

Hermione was shocked that Sirius had taken them in, or that he had all this old baby stuff. Teddy was sleeping like an angel and so was George, which left Hermione to think. She shouldn’t be the one back here changing things. It should’ve been Harry. Her Harry. He would never exist now. Instead, there would be a happy child in his place. Maybe Sirius and Remus wouldn’t die either. But Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that not only did all of her friends die, they died for nothing. Which was terrible to even think about. Hermione wished she could just forget everything, but at the same time, she needed to remember. She knew where the objects were and how to destroy them. She could end Voldemort, make the world a better place.

Hermione glanced down at her arm. The scar that was engraved there. Mudblood. That’s all she ever was, it didn’t matter how smart she was or how powerful she was, at the end of the day she was a mudblood, worth nothing. She could still feel the pain of the scar and hear the screams. It wasn’t the worst day of her life, however. Things only got worse from there. Hermione looked away at her arm and towards George who was sound asleep. 

His twin brother died, too soon, his sister not long after. Hermione faintly recalled hearing about Charlie dying, not from fighting, but his job finally killed him. Hermione had no idea what the rest of the family’s status was. She hadn’t seen them in so long and to run into George. She was happy to see him and happy that she was trapped in the past with at least one friend. Even if they’d be stuck together forever. George looked so peaceful as he slept that you almost couldn’t tell that he’d fought in a war and lost. Hermione decided that she wasn’t going to be tired anytime soon and that she might as well make a cuppa. 

She walked down and into the kitchen to make her tea. When she turned to face the table she saw Sirius sitting there. He looked haunted, not in the way he did in her time, but like something was weighing him down. 

“Is everything alright?” Hermione found herself asking. 

“How did I manage to get thrown in jail?” Hermione blinked and sighed. 

“You went after Peter that night and he framed you. No one would believe anything you had to say.” Hermione sat down at the table with her tea. 

“I can’t believe I would just leave Harry, like that.” Hermione frowned. 

“For what it’s worth, you were Harry’s favorite person.” Hermione could hear Harry’s screams, that night that he’d died. 

“I have a feeling I wasn’t in Harry’s life all that long.” Hermione didn’t say anything. 

“No, you weren’t.” Hermione got up and left, back to the room she and George were sharing. She didn’t want to think about the life she’d never have back. She just wanted to think about the mission ahead of her. They would find the six Horcruxes and destroy them. Voldemort would never rise again and everything would be fine. It had to be. Because Hermione didn’t know what she would do if it wasn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is a new story I'm starting, it's a mini-series of only seven chapters. I'm not sure when I'll be updating so always keep an eye out. 
> 
> Check out my other Harry Potter Story: Those Blacks Messing Up Even The Best Of Plans.  
> Summary: Head Unspeakable Lyra Black has been not only doing her job but been working on a conspiracy theory. She has enough information backing her up that Minister Fudge has no reason to not let her investigate, with the help of Aurors of course. While she is "Destroying lives and the world as we know it" (Really Dumbledore is a drama queen), she uncovers a huge plot and realizes that things aren't quite as they seem. And what's up with her memories being all wrong????
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review! They help me feel motivated. 
> 
> Until Next Time,  
>  XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
